Curse of the Tanuki
by Som1-Random
Summary: Gaara and Naruto has fallen in love, but Gaara keeps an...unusual secret. NarutoxGaara PWP WARNING: Kinda weird kink, if you know anything about Tanukis you can probably guess what it is.


Acting as the Kazekage of this village, Gaara was doing pretty well. At only 16 he had already become the leader of his people, and as displayed by his recent kidnapping, death and rebirth, the people loved him as much as he them. After the very same incident, he had also gained the affection of one Naruto Uzumaki, recently returned hero and goofball. Not long after Naruto had returned the young redhead to his village, had they proclaimed their love for one another, but they regrettably had to part, as there were very important matters to attend to. Now, only a few weeks later, Gaara had received a letter saying that his yellow-haired lover would come for a visit, which made the young Kazekage ecstatic, but also quite anxious seeing as he had a very personal secret he wanted to share with his boyfriend…

As the setting sun had just barely hit the desert below, the Kazekage could catch a glimpse of something in the distance. He had positioned himself at the village gates, refusing to move until he could be reunited with his lover. The tiny spec in the distance slowly took shape, until Gaara was able see Naruto running towards him. "Heeeeeey, I've missed you so much, you raccoon-eyed bastard!" Gaara couldn't help but chuckle, he really had missed his brashness. However, as Naruto drew closer, he couldn't help but feel a growing knot in his stomach. No, he had a right to know, he'll get to decide himself if I'm worth keeping after this.

When Naruto finally made it to the village entrance, he found his boyfriend, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "I've missed you too Naruto, it's been too long." Uttered the younger, and to his chagrin shorter, shinobi. Without another word said, the pair found each other's lips, but Gaara broke away before things would get too much. "Let's get inside first; I don't the whole village talking…too much at least."

Inside Gaara's house, a spread of various noodle dishes was placed along a large table, the smell hitting the two boys as soon as they entered the abode. Naruto elbowed Gaara lightly in the shoulder. "You sly raccoon, you know how weak I am for this stuff!" The redhead shot Naruto a slightly mischievous smile. "Well, you better eat up before it gets cold." The two lovers started eating from the delectable feast that was presented before them, enjoying the taste of both traditionally made Wind Country Ramen and recipes that had come from the most exotic of locations.

The feast was coming to an end when Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes and raised his voice a little. He had played out the scenario in his head countless times, but it was finally time to set it into motion. "N-Naruto, do you think you maybe want to…retreat into our chambers for the night?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, the usually calm and collected Kazekage was being strangely nervous, but Naruto chalked it up to the redhead being inexperienced at things such as love and sex. "Sure, whatever you want Gaara." Naruto shot Gaara a comforting smile and followed the redhead in the direction he was heading.

After following a long series of corridors, the pair finally ended up at the master bedroom, a maroon-colored room with a grand master bed in the back. After Naruto closed the door behind him, Gaara turned towards him, a stern yet nervous look in his eyes. "Before we continue, I just want you to know something, know that I won't blame you if you want to turn back or anything, I mean, not all people could handle-, I-I mean, y'know, I guess what I'm trying to-" The boy was cut short by a finger to his lips. "Gaara, I'm not going to turn my back on you, not now, not ever. I'm sure whatever it is it's nothing to worry about, but if you want to tell me, then do so." The two lovers exchanged a loving look, and Gaara took a deep breath. "Well, you know how we Jinchuurikis get certain physical traits from our Tailed Beasts, right?" "Yeah, like my markings and your eye-rings*" "Yes, well, it seems that I had a very close connection to Shukaku, and well…see for yourself." Gaara started undressing, and since he was wearing very loose clothing, it wasn't long before all his clothes fell to the ground. "Holy shit!"

Before Naruto stood the young Kazekage completely naked, looking exactly how Naruto had envisioned him, except one crucial detail. His balls, reaching almost to his shins, were the size of melons, if not bigger. The blonde Jinchuuriki could do nothing more than to gawk at the impossible sight before him, the enormous sack, crowned by a below-average dick, was simply impossible to let out of his sight. "I-I know, I'm hideous, right? Thanks to that damn tanuki my balls have grown to this…unnatural size!" There was a pause between the boys. "If you want to leave me, I understand-""Nonononono, dear lord no! First of all, I already told you, I'd never leave you, and second of all…I kinda like it." "Y-you do?" "Yeah, I REALLY like it."

Naruto starting moving towards the human tanuki, slowly undressing himself until he was as naked as his lover was. He started kissing Gaara passionately, slowly moving the both of them towards the bed. When there, Naruto slowly lowered his boyfriend onto the sheets, giving him clear view of the exotic treat in front of him. Gaara's sack was now splayed onto the satin, being just loose enough to spread its mass out a little. Gaara's modest, four-inch rod was poking straight up, pulsing with lust and need for release. Naruto started slowly licking the underside of Gaara's right ball, being sure not to miss a single spot of his lover's engorged nads. Gaara could do naught but lay back and moan in pleasure, not having felt anything this good as far as he could remember.

Naruto's own 6-inch member was standing at full salute, practically drooling with excitement, but Naruto had completely other things in mind, specifically the now cleanly licked pair in front of him. As he moved his right hand up towards Gaara's neglected member, he slowly kneaded the sack in front of him with his remaining hand. Already Gaara's member was coated in pre-cum, presumably not having had any release in a while, he looked about ready to blow. Naruto now had his head buried in his lover's scrotum, feeling the raw, life-giving energy radiating from the orbs under him, almost hearing the virile testes producing what would most likely be the biggest load in the young redhead's life.

Not long after having started, Gaara's sack started tightening, rising up towards Gaara's body. "N-Naruto, I-I'm so close!" The redhead practically whined out. "Then show me, show me how big of a load you can make!" That was enough to drive Gaara over the edge, his cock tightening, a huge moan escaping his lips and soon after a long, thick, pearly white stream shot from his cock. The shot went straight up, and then landed squarely on Naruto, who held onto Gaara's dick for dear life while stroking his own. After the first shot, having lasted for several seconds, a second one came, almost as strong as the first. A third, fourth, fifth, the volume starting to taper off, sixth, seventh, eighth, the shots being more erratic, ninth, tenth, eleventh and finally a twelfth shot squeezed out of Gaara's modest length. Having witnessed all this, Naruto finally added his own cum to the mix, shooting over the cum-soaked redhead's body, hitting him on the chin.

After both boys were finished being wracked by their orgasms, Naruto sank down besides his lover, not minding or caring about the mess they made, and gave him a firm kiss. "I can definitely get used to this." The blonde said. "Well," the redhead retorted with a weak smile, "as long as you don't mind the cleanup."


End file.
